


artistic license

by nonsexualandsilly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsexualandsilly/pseuds/nonsexualandsilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s an element of Sam and Dean’s relationship that Chuck just doesn’t understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	artistic license

There’s an element of Sam and Dean’s relationship that Chuck just doesn’t understand as he stares at the scene on the page, the scene where the brothers reunite at Stanford. He doesn’t understand, despite the fact that he’s the one making them up. But he’s found that those two practically write their own plot, and he just has to come up with the words to fill in the outline of the first four books, to do it justice. But it becomes a lot harder to do it justice when he has a particularly vivid dream, practically a vision, that reveals exactly what that element is.

Sam and Dean are having sex.

And the weird part is it’s not like it’s new; it seems like they're picking up where they left off. In the dream, Sam has Dean on top of the mini fridge in their motel room, Dean’s legs around Sam’s waist as his little brother fucks him hard, and Dean’s whimpers and breathy little moans form snippets of words, telling Sam how much he missed this, how good he feels. It’s a side of Dean Chuck hasn’t really seen before, but god, suddenly the pieces make sense. The betrayal Dean still feels isn’t just because Sam _left_ ; it’s because Sam left _Dean._ Sam’s the only thing that holds Dean together, and is therefore entirely able to take him apart at a moment’s notice. In the dream, Sam sucks on Dean’s collarbone hard enough to bruise, and Dean doesn’t give a shit because he practically belongs to Sam. Always has, always will, in every way. Sam knows this, almost feels guilty at how devoted Dean is, at the fact that what they're doing is completely and utterly illegal _(though not wrong, never wrong, not to them)_ , and he keeps thrusting into Dean anyway, rocking the fridge back and forth. Dean bites down on Sam’s neck as he comes, shooting into the space between them. It’s not long before Sam follows him over the edge, spilling into Dean, no condom. Dean murmurs something that sounds like _I love you, Sammy,_ and Sam squeezes him tight.

Chuck wakes up.

Before he can even process what he’s doing, he’s typing up the scene in graphic detail, finally getting the characters just right, finally getting out exactly what they mean to each other. When he’s done, he reads what he’s just written, and he deletes it all. It's a given that he’ll never be able to sell the Supernatural books if they involve brothers fucking, and so the scene won’t go in.

But it’s not as if the dreams stop. He knows that Dean should kiss Sam after wrapping up his wounds, tender, with an unspoken _be careful, I hate it when you get hurt._ He knows that their arguments are rarely just arguments, but rather precursors to angry sex, the angrier party fucking the other against a wall, or bent over a motel bed. He knows they switch who’s topping with almost no discussion, just going with the flow. He knows that Dean wishes they were just normal siblings, that he could be normal for Sammy, but he can’t stop. He knows that Sam feels guilty for letting Jess in when he’s never really been in love with anyone other than Dean. He knows that Dean lets Sam sleep in his arms whenever the nightmares start up again, even though Dean would rather die than cuddle with any of his one night stands. And he knows that Dean almost never even has sex with the girls from the diners, that he’s just trying to show Sam that it’s okay to want out.

Chuck feels guilty for leaving all of this out. But he never publishes it, because nobody will understand.


End file.
